We'll be falling
by killerqueen04
Summary: Con 25 años, Orihime es una chica con un vida desastrosa. Embarazada de su ex, con deudas, desempleada y aun con el corazón roto, ella no dejará de luchar por conseguir un lugar en el mundo. Aunque sea soportando a su nuevo —y muy odioso— jefe. Ulquihime / Ichihime/ Ichisenna / renruki AU / OOC


N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Pues bien, este es un nuevo fic que planeó llegué a ser mucho más largo que el de las geishas (que culminará en el 10 cap, muy pronto) Antes que lean, les advierto que es un AU y que tiene OOC. Orihime es un poco más confiada, badass (no la culpo, teniendo como amiga a Rukia, la mas badass y estando Sora vivo, pues es muy diferente) Orihime tiene 25 años en este fic, Sora 30, Rukia 25, Ichigo 28, Ulquiorra 30. Dudas y demás, dejenlas en los reviews! Espero que les agrade.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach NO me pertenece, pero este trama sí.

Si NO te agrada los OOC ni los AU no leas. y esto NO es Fifty Shades of Grey ni nada por el estilo.

02/11/13

* * *

**We'll be falling**

Killerqueen04

**B**ien, oficialmente yo estaba jodida. Y no sé si les ha pasado, pero uno reconoce que está completamente jodida cuando se encuentra en el cuarto de baño, recostada de la tina, llorando como una idiota y rogándole a Dios que te envíe un Edward Cullen para que culmine con todas tus tragedias.

Sí, así de patética me encontraba. A excepción de lo del vampiro, no llegó tan bajo.

Mis tragedias comenzaron desde que nací, supongo. Mis padres eran dos patéticos bastardos que no sabían como ser padres y que nos abandonaron a mi hermano y a mi en la casa de nuestros abuelos como si fuéramos dos perritos fastidiosos —lo que sí eramos, debo aclarar— y jamás regresaron. Mis abuelos nos criaron con amor, regaños, obligándonos a estudiar y todas esas cosas que hacen las que personas que te aman por tú bien. Mi hermano culminó sus estudios en derecho y era un reconocido abogado en Manhattan. Aunque su reconocimiento venía más a que era el supuesto amante del alcalde de la ciudad —lo que era cierto— aunque ambos lo negaban a morir. Yo, por mi parte, culminé de estudiar administración de oficina y serví como ayudante empresarial a una firma.

Hasta hace dos semanas cuando los bastardos me despidieron por no tener dinero para pagarle a sus empleados.

Mi mala suerte no sólo gira en la familia y en el empleo, sino también en el romance. Aparentemente no le agrado del todo a Cupido y por eso siempre culmino en el mismo lugar. Tirada en la cama, viendo 'Lo que el viento se llevó' y el 'Titanic', comiendo helado de chocolate y llorando como una estúpida cuando la perra de Rose deja morir a Jack. Osea, ¿cómo es posible que dejara morir a Dicaprio? ¿Acaso estaba loca o qué? De todas formas, la cosa está en que dicen que tienes que besar muchos sapos antes de llegar al príncipe, pero yo sólo he besado sapos que se transforman en ratas.

"Cupido, eres un maldito hijo de perra" sisé, dejando caer mi cabeza en mis piernas. Mi novio me dejó por otra. Una tal Senna o no se qué. La cuestión no sólo gira en que él me dejó hace una semana, sino a lo que descubrí hoy. Estoy embarazada.

Tengo un pan en el horno y el panadero se fue.

¿Qué si estoy jodida? ¡Por completo!

Yo me niego a ir a donde él. El sólo pensar que iba a aparecerme a su puerta, llorando y suplicándole que regrese conmigo porque "estoy esperando tú hijo" me hacía sentir nauseas. Demasiado drama de telenovela barato. Ichigo, mi ex, era un hombre más o menos moral —perdió el resto cuando se fue con la perra esa— por lo que regresaría conmigo por obligación de mantener y criar a su hijo. Él es muy diferente a mis otros ex novios.

Me reí al pensar en las actitudes que hubieran tomado mis otros dos ex novios. Grimmjow hubiera huido del país si yo le hubiera dicho que esperaba su hijo. Byakuya... bueno, él es igual de honorable que Ichigo, ademas de ser el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Él hubiera respondido.

Estaba jodida, pero yo no iba a buscar a Ichigo. Si él amaba a la chica, yo le dejaría ser feliz. Además, él no tiene que enterarse que llevo a su pequeño en mi vientre. Si se llegara a enterar, podía mentir. _"Tuve un rollo de una noche y quedé con un pequeño en la panza" _Si, eso ayudaría.

La cosa estaba en que yo tenía que pensar en un plan económico. Estaba desempleada y embarazada al momento. Con el corazón roto y la moral baja. No tenía ni el físico —mis ojeras estaban iguales a las de Drácula— ni la mentalidad —ni siquiera me recuerdo cuanto es 2 más 2— como para buscar un empleo.

Mi celular sonó y miré el número. Era mi hermano Sora. "Hola" dije con la voz más alegre que pude expresar, sin embargo, sonó desgastada, falsa y débil.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó él con preocupación.

_"No, estoy tirada en la habitación del baño, llorando desconsolada porque soy un fracaso, estoy desempleada, embarazada y con el corazón roto"_ Me sentí tentada de responderle de esa forma, pero luego pensé que Sora era demasiado preocupadizo como para decirle eso. "Todo está perfectamente bien" dije finalmente, suspirando. El techo del baño ya debía ser pintando. Había una fea mancha de humedad y me provocaba nauseas. Ugh, malestares de embarazo.

Mi hermano suspiró. Lo imaginé en su oficina, con los pies sobre el escritorio y mirando por su ventana la preciosa vista de la ciudad. O quizás estaba acostado desnudo junto a John. Me quedé con la primera opción. "Mentirosa." Sonreí. Sora me conoce tan bien que incluso, sin verme, sabe que le miento. "Hoy deposite en tú cuenta dos mil dolares, ya sabes, para los gastos de estas dos semanas. Si necesitas más, no dudes en pedírmelo."

El sólo pensar que mi hermano había tomado ese gesto, me hacía sentir como una inútil. ¡Él no tenía por qué hacerlo! "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sora? ¡No quiero ser una carga para ti!" exclamé a la línea, un poco más alto de lo que deseaba.

"Orihime, no grites, ¿quieres? Necesito mis oídos sanos, aun soy joven" coloqué los ojos en blanco ante su petición. "Y sí, si tengo por qué hacerlo. Eres mi hermana menor, es mi deber protegerte y velar por ti. Y no me importa si pasan diez años sin que encuentres un empleo, yo siempre te ayudaré, ¿entendido?" Eso me hizo llorar. No sé si era porque sus palabras habían sido hermosas o porque mis hormonas ya estaban locas, la cosa es que lloré al teléfono desconsolada. "Orihime..." lo escuché murmurar. "Dios, me estas preocupando. No estas enfrentando una depresión, ¿verdad? Conozco a un psic..."

"No estoy loca" grité, dejando de llorar. "Sora, yo... yo..." suspiré "...tengo un panecillo en el horno"

"¿Y se quemó? ¿Por eso lloras?" En ese momento deseé salir por el teléfono y ahorcarlo con mis manos. Tonto, ahora que era abogado en la 'gran manzana' se le olvidaban las frases de la abuela.

"Sora, piensa en la abuela, ¿quieres?"

"¿En la abuela?" lo escuché cuestionarse a si mismo. Tardó unos dos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar. "Oh, oh...¡OH! ¿Estas embarazada con un bebe?"

"No, la última vez que revise, esperaba una cabra" dije con sarcasmo, halando con mis pies la toalla que se había caído al suelo. No sé como una persona tan inteligente como él puede ser tan idiota en ocasiones. Quizás esos son los resultados de todas las veces que mamá fumó estando embarazada de él. "Y antes que digas cualquier cosa, no voy a decirle a _él_."

Sora suspiró. "Él tiene derecho a saberlo, Orihime. Es el padre de la criatura."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que sienta la obligación de estar a mi lado. No lo quiero, al menos no hasta que me recupere." dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Ver a Ichigo todo el tiempo sólo haría que me doliera más la ruptura. El tiempo sanaría las heridas en mi corazón... y tenerlo a él lejos también ayudaría. "Por favor, Sora, te suplico que no le digas nada"

Mi hermano gruñó. "Deja embarazada y con el corazón hecho añicos y ni siquiera puedo llamarlo para decirle que es un pedazo de mierda" sonreí, Sora no suele comportarse de esa forma tan agresiva, él es de los hombres calmados y siempre sonrientes. Escucharlo de esa forma, me provocaba gracia. "Esta bien, no lo llamaré ni nada por el estilo. Pero como abogado, Orihime, es mi deber decirte que si él se entera de que tienes un hijo de él y se lo has ocultado, él podría demandarte y quitarte la patria de potestad del bebé" dijo Sora de manera profesional.

"Pero para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, soy el mejor abogado de Manhattan, ¿lo olvidas?" Lo imaginé sonriendo como un crío al que le han dado su dulce predilecto. "Tengo que dejarte, a llegado un cliente. El viernes John y yo iremos a Broadway y te he comprado un boleto. Te recogeré a las seis y treinta."

"¿Cuál veremos?" pregunté. Esta vez era mi turno para sonreír como una cría cuando le dan su dulce preferido. ¡Amo Broadway!

"El fantasma de la Opera. Yo deseaba ver 'Wicked' pero John quiere ver el Fantasma de la Opera, y como tú también eres fanática..." Hasta ese momento, las tristezas desaparecieron. Iría ver el Fantasma de la Opera, ¿quien tenía tiempo para pensar en Ichigo?

"Te adoro, Sora."

"Lo sé. Ahora me despido, Orihime. Cuida bien de ese pequeño panecillo" me reí incluso después que Sora colgó. Él era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Me puse de pie y boté en el contenedor de basura la prueba de embarazo. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, y era ver en el periódico ls ofertas de empleo. Si no lo hacía por mí, debía hacerlo por el bebé y por Sora. Salí a la sala de mi pequeño —pero cómodo— apartamento y tomé el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa en el centro. Era el periódico de ayer. Busqué en la sección de empleos, ignorando las noticias de crímenes y de celebridades.

"A ver, a ver" me senté en el suelo y jugué con un lápiz mientras leía. "Enfermera, no... maestra, no... tutora, no... asistente de un empresario, interesante" leí la información en voz alta "Se busca persona responsable y que sepa trabajar bajo presión como asistente del vice-presidente de la empresa Hueco Mundo." Interesante. Ese trabajo era algo parecido a lo que buscaba. Soy responsable —aunque con el embarazo se ponga en duda y sé trabajar bajo presión. Definitivamente iba a darle un vistazo. "Las entrevistas se llevarán a cabo el 27 de abril desde las 9:00AM hasta las 1:00PM. Interesados favor de llegar a las oficinas en Uppear East Side..." ¿27 de abril? Pero eso no... miré mi celular. ¡Hoy era! ¡Y era las 12:20PM! "¡DIOS!" Ese trabajo tenía que ser para mí. ¡Yo lo necesitaba urgentemente!

Me puse de pie, como una demente, y corrí a mi habitación. Busqué en el armario y tomé lo primero que encontré, que fue unos pantalones de hilo, una blusa azul y un abrigo negro. Me peiné con los dedos, me maquillé ligeramente las ojeras y tomé todos los papeles que creí necesarios y salí de mi apartamento, ignorando desayunar o almorzar. ¡No tenía tiempo para eso!

Una de las cosas que detesto de New York es el tránsito. Demasiado lento y estresante. Por eso decidí tomar un taxi hasta la Avenida Madison y correr desde allí hasta la Tercera Avenida. No sé a ciencia cierta a cuantas personas empuje, sólo sé que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, dejé de pedir disculpas. Un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarme mientras corría, tampoco me detuve a pedir disculpas o a reaccionar a sus insultos. Eran las 12:45PM y el trabajo que podía ayudarme estaba esperando por mi.

Cuando llegué al edificio de la compañía, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar lo majestuoso y elegante que era. Simplemente corrí hasta el elevador, presioné el botón que me llevaría hasta la oficina del vice presidente. Mientras el elevador subía al piso 47, me recosté de la pared del elevador. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho y caería muerta allí. Inconscientemente, llevé mis manos a mi aun plano vientre y lo acaricié, sonriendo. "Estaremos bien, ya verás" susurré, tanto para el pequeño panecillo como para mí misma. Me arreglé el cabello que estaba enmarañado, y suspiré. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Salí con paso firme, mostrándome segura. Mi abuela siempre nos decía que en todas las entrevistas que hicieramos, debíamos mostrarnos seguros de nosotros mismos. "_Muéstrenles que saben de lo que hablan_" Aun cuando mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, yo decidí respirar hondo y encaminarme, por la larga y blanca galería, hasta donde se encontraba una secretaria de cabello negro. Un pequeño letrero que la identificaba leía 'Srta. Cyan Sung-Sun' Sus ojos eran color lavanda y mostraba lo aburrida que estaba de estar allí. Lo único que le faltaba era tener una lima de uñas y haría el cliché de típica secretaria.

"Buenas tardes vengo por lo..."

"Sí, sí, lo del empleo. Verás, todos los que han venido han salido..." ella se vió interrumpida ante la salida de una de las oficinas de una mujer llorando. Yo me dí la vuelta para ver a la mujer subiendo al elevador y marchándose del lugar. Raro. Y no me daba muchas esperanzas. "...de esa forma." La mujer se puso de pie y con ojos cerrados dijo "Próximo" pero allí no había nadie más. La pequeña salita de espera —blanca como la nieve y tan limpia y desinfectada como una sala de operaciones, debo decir— estaba vacía. Sólo me encontraba yo. "Oh, sólo quedas tú. ¡Qué lástima! Me estaba divirtiendo viéndolos salir de esa forma." Tragué seco ante la sonrisa cínica de ella.

"Ha ha ha, creo que entonces soy la siguiente, ¿verdad?" Toda mi seguridad se había ido a la mierda. Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y subir al elevador y marcharme muy lejos del lugar. Si todos salían de esa forma, ¿que podía pensar? ¡Definitivamente yo iba a salir peor!

"Sí, llena estos papeles y cuando culmines, me los entregas y puedes pasar" Esa tal Srta. Sung estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con mi desgracia, lo veía en sus ojos lavanda. Sonreí y tomé los papeles, para sentarme en la pequeña sala a llenarlos papeles.

Una de las primeras preguntas decía si estaba embarazada. Bien, estaba jodida. Me sentí tentada en marcar no, pero decidí ser honesta. No es como si dentro de los próximos meses no fuera a tener el estómago de una ballena. Mi panza se vería desde la luna y no habría forma de ocultarlo. Con inseguridad, llené el formulario y me acerqué hasta la tal Sung, quien veía una novela sur-coreana desde su ordenador. "Culminé y no sé..."

"Ugh, no escuché su declaración..." dijo con frustración, antes de señalar hacia la oficina tras de ella. "El Sr. Ulquiorra ya la está esperando. _Suerte_." La forma en como murmuró sus palabras me hicieron creer que realmente ella estaba esperando con ansias el que yo saliera llorando de esa oficina.

"_Gracias_" dije con ligero sarcasmo, el que fue pasado por desapercibido debido a que ella estaba más interesada en el dorama que en mi persona. Bien, este era el momento de la verdad. Me detuve frente a la puerta y tragué seco, antes de tocar.

"Adelante" respondió una voz monótona desde el interior. Volví a tragar seco. Ya me imaginaba al tipo. Un viejo gordo, calvo y con cara de yeti. Probablemente rugiría y yo saldría volando de la oficina. O quizás me comería. El estómago se me revolcó al sólo pensarlo.

Entre a la oficina y para mi sorpresa, no era un viejo calvo, ni gordo... no era el yeti. Era un hombre en sus treinta años, de cabello negro, piel pálida y de ojos verde-esmeralda. De forma rara, él era atractivo. Por lo que podía ver, él no era tan alto como mis ex, mucho menos musculoso. Él era... normal.

Me extendió la mano para que le entregara el papel y después de mirarme de forma monótona, bajó su mirada a sus papeles. "¿Buenas tardes? Uhh, soy Ori..."

"¿Por qué te interesa el trabajo?" Bien, este hombre no era la persona más amable del mundo, mucho menos la más cortes, pero he lidiado con peores.

"Para demostrar mis habilidades en el mundo empresarial y..."

"... y mostrar cuan eficiente puedo ser" dijo con cierta mímica en su voz. "He escuchado eso unas cincuenta y cinco veces está mañana. Si quieres el empleo, di algo más original." Entrecerré los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que él había dicho.

Rasqué una de mis cejas. "Uhh, ¿necesito el dinero?" dije insegura. Esto era totalmente nuevo para mí. Era la primera entrevista donde un jefe se mostraba reacio a escuchar las frases trilladas de los típicos resumé. Cuando vas a una entrevista de trabajo, siempre funcionan las sonrisas amables y los comentarios de querer formar parte de la familia empresarial y bla bla bla. Pero este individuo... no estaba segura de como actuar.

"Todos lo necesitan. Es lo primero que dicen" repuso él con la misma monotonía, escribiendo sin parar en sus libros de anotaciones. Por primera vez me di cuenta de cuantos papeles tenía sobre su escritorio. Habían cientos de documentos, todos ordenados de forma perfecta. Si la sala estaba limpia, esta oficina era lo más cercano al paraíso que podrías imaginar. Una hermosa vista, cristales tan limpios que parecían ser completamente invisibles... ni un sólo cabello en las lozas. Wow.

Aun de pie, me quedé mirándole. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a captar su atención e interés? ¡El hombre había corrido a cincuenta y cinco personas y probablemente yo iba a ser la cincuenta y seis! "Porque es lo primero que les viene a la mente"

Él detuvo sus anotaciones y me miró con esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos. Eran simplemente perfectos y al mismo tiempo, atemorizantes. Este tipo ha visto muchas cosas en su vida, lo puedes saber tan pronto ves sus ojos. "¿Lo primero que te viene a la mente es el dinero cuando estás embarazada?" Ha, ¿cuando lo había leído?

"Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? Los pañales cuestan" dije cierta timidez en la voz. El estar embarazada era una desventaja clara. Muy pocos patrones contratan embarazadas por los gastos que provocan en las vacaciones de maternidad y todos los días que deben ausentarse.

"Patético" murmuró, antes de continuar escribiendo, ignorándome nuevamente. Realmente este hombre comenzaba a enfermarme. "Estudiaste administración de oficinas y fuiste despedida por el recorte financiero de la empresa." Elevé una ceja. ¿Y? ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? "Si llegará a emplearte —cosa que dudo— ¿que ocurriría si te despidiera por no tener dinero? Tú anterior empresa te echó a la calle por no tener dinero. Yo podría hacer lo mismo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Si eso ocurriera, —cosa que dudo porque me ha dicho que no me va a emplear— continuaría mi vida y buscaría otro empleo. No tengo porque detenerme o deprimirme por un empleo mal pago y con un jefe malhumorado y arrogante." ¡Que diablos! Él hombre no iba a emplearme, ¿por qué no decirle sus verdades? "No tendría porque llorar por un bastardo que hace llorar a los demás por tener un problema de superioridad." Respiré hondo, enojada con el tal Ulquiorra. "Gracias por su perdida de tiempo." Me di la vuelta y me encaminé a la puerta.

"Empiezas mañana a las ocho. Puntual, nada de tardanzas por el tráfico o cualquier otra excusa. Odio las excusas. Odio las tardanzas. Me traerás un café de Starbucks de la Segunda Avenida por que odio los demás. Que esté muy caliente. Odio que estén fríos." Me quedé helada. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Qué había pasado?

"¿Es enserio?"

"¿Te parece que bromeo?" Él estaba muy serio. Bien, tenía un trabajo. No pude evitar el sonreír como una tonta. "Deja de sonreír y ahora márchate de la oficina. Odio perder el tiempo."

"Como diga, _Jefe_" cerré la puerta con una mega sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¡Ni idea! Pero tenía un buen trabajo. El tipo era un odioso, pero podría lidiar con él. Saqué de mi bolsa mi libreta de anotaciones y escribí todas sus indicaciones. La Srta. Sung detuvo su dorama y me miró sorprendida, luego, con un suspiró, buscó algunos papeles en su armario.

"Bien, firma aquí, aquí y aquí. Este será tú pago" subrayo una suma de cuatro cifras al mes, la que me dejó con la boca abierta por ser más de la que imaginé y con una sonrisa maliciosa susurró "a ver cuanto duras. La última asistente aun está recluida en el pabellón de psiquiatría." La ignoré y estampé mi firma en los papeles. Yo confiaba en mí y no me iba a dar el lujo de perder el empleo. Yo estaba embarazada y nadie más me emplearía. Este era mi momento.

Con una gran sonrisa me subí al elevador y acaricié mi vientre. "Te lo dije, todo irá bien."

**¿Review?**


End file.
